Never To Late
by vanillabug
Summary: Grissom and Sara at a conference in San Diego. This is a response to a challenge in a Yahoo Group. A fluffy GrissomSara
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Never Too Late 1?

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING:PG/T but as Chapters go on the rating works its way to NC-17/M

CATEGORY: G/S Romance

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: Anything up to the end of Season 3 consider it fair game

SUMMARY: This is a response to a challenge set by Onyx NYC

1. Grissom convinces Sara to accompany him to an entomology event

2. Grissom gets stung and it has a strange effect on him

3. Include pink champagne and grape soda

4. A famous actor comes to the lab

5. minimum of 5 Smut or Fluff scenes (You can mix and match)

6. Skinny dipping

7. an amusement park at night, Grissom gets exclusive rights

8. dance contest

9. Include the line "What else can you do with cucumbers?"

10. End with the line "Vlassic has nothing on that thing"

**Never To Late 1?**

"Catherine please? We have known each other for years. I am asking you this as a personal favor. Please, I really don't wanna go alone," Grissom pleaded.

"No way Griss! Bugs are your thing! They creep me out. Hell, being in this office these days creeps me out!" she replied looking around.

Over the years Gil Grissom's office had become more and more like a museum to all things creepy. It actually was beginning to look a lot like Dr. Frankenstein's office. Butterflies framed on the wall, pig fetuses in jars, and who knows what other kind of weird experiments he had sitting on his shelves.

"You won't have to go to the lectures," he smiled.

"Then why is it so important that I go with you?" she asked.

Grissom sighed. She was going to find out sooner or later.

"At the end of the weekend, they hold a dance contest and every year I sit at the bar drinking with a buddy of mine. Now this year he went and got himself married and he is bringing her to the conference."

"And ... I still don't see why I have to go."

"Well, his wife likes to play matchmaker and two weeks ago, she calls me and tells me Mike told her about our yearly ritual. So, she says she has the perfect person she can bring so I wouldn't be left out this year. And like an idiot, I told her that it wasn't necessary cause I was bringing someone with me. So, here I am, a week away from the conference and no one to go with," he finished.

"Yeah ... well I guess you're pretty screwed then aren't ya ?"

"Oh, come on Catherine! I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry Grissom, but I seriously have plans this weekend. Why don't you ask Sara? She has got a thing for bugs. She would actually _enjoy_ going," she offered.

"Sara and I are not really on the greatest of terms right now. I really don't think I can ask her."

"Why? What did you do now?" she asked.

_**Flashback**_

SARA: We got the guy.

GRISSOM: Is that all you have to say?

SARA: Would you like to have dinner with me?

GRISSOM: No.

SARA: Why not? Let's ... let's have dinner. Let's see what happens.

GRISSOM: Sara ...I don't know what to do about this.

SARA: I do. You know, by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late.

_**End Flashback**_

"You said no? Why the hell did you do that?" she replied after Grissom told her what happened.

"She just surprised me that's all. I can't even tell you how much I wanted to go with her. If could rewind time, I would trust me" he sighed.

"I'm sure if you just ask her she will go with you. You might have to explain some things to her, but trust me Gil , she would say yes."

"I don't think so Catherine. It will take a lot of groveling to get her to go."

"If you are really serious about this … about her … I have an idea," she smiled.

"What ya got Cath?" he replied.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the lab...**

"You're not serious Greg!" Sara said

"Well, what else can you do with cucumbers?"

"Eat them! For one thing!" she exclaimed.

"Gross! Sara, you may be into rabbit food, but the rest of us prefer carnage. Vlasic is offering a $5,000 prize for the biggest homemade one! Besides it's not at the lab, its at my house. Sara, you don't honestly think I would do that kind of experiment here? Sorry, contrary to popular belief, I like my job!" Greg said

"And I thought what Hodges did in his spare time was weird," Nick added.

"What's going on in here?" Grissom said as he entered the DNA Lab.

"Nothing, just waiting for DNA results on the Anderson homicide," Nick said quietly.

"Well, I'm sure Greg can page you guys when they're ready" he paused and looked at Sara, "Sara, can I see you in my office for a minute please?" he said.

"Um ... yeah ... I'll be there in a minute," she said.

"Now please," he said leaving the room.

Sara rolled her eyes and followed him into his office. For some reason his office provided her with a sense of ease even after all they had been through the past few weeks.

"Have a seat," he said taking his behind his desk.

She sat down across from him feeling the tension in the air.

"What's up Grissom?" she finally said breaking the silence.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened a couple of weeks ago."

"Look, Grissom, It's okay. It was out of line and inappropriate.," she said looking at her hands.

"Is it to late?" he said barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?" she asked eyes darting up to meet his.

"You told me by the time I figured it out it would be to late. Is it to late?" he said eyes never leaving hers.

She was speechless. Was this really happening? Did he really say what she thinks he just said? Was he serious?

"Sara? Sara, did you hear what I just said?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmmm ... um ... yeah ... I heard you," she managed to get out.

Grissom stood from his chair moving to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Am I to late?" he whispered

"No. No, Grissom ... you're not to late." she said smiling

"Good. We both have tomorrow night off and I want to take you somewhere. Will you go with me?"

"Of course. Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"Oh ... I can't tell you that. But dress casual, it's a jeans and T-Shirt kinda place okay?" he replied.

"Yeah, "she said still stunned.

He kissed her hands as he helped her out of her chair and walked her to the door. He let go of one of her hands and traced the side of her cheek before he placed a kiss just in front of her ear.

"I'll pick you up at seven okay?"

"Seven" she stated.

He kissed her hand one last time before she walked out the door. As he watched her walk down the hall, he saw her place a hand on the cheek he just touched. He could tell she was in shock. Hell, he was still in shock. For once in his life, things seemed to finally be going right. He shut the door and made a phone call.

"This is Chuck."

"Hey Chuck, it's Grissom."

"Grissom! How the hell are ya man!"

"Doing good, but I'll be doing great if you could help me out."

"Anything to the only man who solved my Jessica's case."

"You doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Yeah man, hooking you up. What do ya need?"


	2. Chapter 2

Never To Late 2/12

**Sara's Apartment 7:01**

She paced back and forth. He chickened out! He wasn't serious. He's late! He's not coming. She had changed her outfit about 100 times before she settled on a pair of jeans and a ¾ sleeve Navy blue shirt. Her hair was relaxed and slightly curled at the ends. Why was she so nervous? It was just Grissom. But this was a completely new Grissom.

A knock at her door stopped her in her tracks. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. God, he never looked better. She rarely saw him like this, so relaxed in jeans and a dark green polo shirt.

"God, you look so sexy," she muttered in a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. He honestly had not heard her.

"You look good," she recovered.

"You look amazing. Shall we?" he asked extending his hand.

She took his hand as she shut the door with the other. To her surprise, he never let go of her hand as he walked her to the passenger side of the car. She looked at him in amazement as he opened the door for her.

Once she stepped inside, Grissom moved to his side and hopped in. He was surprised to hear Sara giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing ... it's just ... I can't remember the last time a man opened the car door for me."

He smiled as he took hold of her hand.

"Sara, I have something to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"I um ... I ... one of the reasons I asked you out tonight was to ask you come with me to an entomology conference this weekend."

She let go of his hand slightly angry.

"So, this was all ... what ... some sort of bribe to get me to go with you?"

"No ... no never Sara. That's why I decided to ask you now as opposed to the end of the night. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want you to think I was going through all this just to get you to go with me. I care about you so much Sara. Forget about the conference. Whether you decide to go or not I still want to be with you," he paused "Sara if you go with me, we can have a fun weekend together in San Diego. If you don't, I'll think about you, being with you very minute of everyday while I am gone until I see you again," he finished.

She was silent for what seemed like hours to him.

"Okay ... I'll go," she said

"Really?" he asked

"That was quite a convincing little speech you made there."

"I just didn't want you to go running back inside. I wasn't expecting an answer yet."

"Well ... now that you've got one , what do you plan on doing about it?" she eyed him.

He started the car and took hold of her hand.

"Show you the second greatest thing in my life."

"What's the first?" she asked

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You."

**Carnivals and Coasters Amusement Park **

Their ride to the park was spent mostly in a comfortable silence; Grissom's hand never letting go of hers. Her eyes lit up and they pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you serious!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Is this okay?" he said worriedly

"Of course! I haven't been to an amusement park since ... well since you said everyone needed a distraction."

He looked at her puzzled , then a light somewhere clicked.

**Flashback**

GRISSOM: Sara. Do you have any diversions?

SARA: Do I what?

GRISSOM: You max out on overtime every month. You go home and listen to your police scanner.

GRISSOM: You read forensic textbooks ...

SARA: Yeah

GRISSOM: Look, every day we meet people on the worst day of their lives. It's a lot to deal with. Everyone who's had any time on this job knows that you have to have a diversion in order to cope with what we see. What do you do for fun?

SARA: I chase rabbits. And ... I read crime books. And I listen to the scanner.

GRISSOM: You need something outside of law enforcement. Catherine has her kid, you know? I sometimes ... ride roller coasters. What do you do?

SARA: Nothing.

GRISSOM: Okay. What do you like?

SARA: I don't like anything.

GRISSOM: You've got to find something to like. You can't get too close to the victims.

SARA: She's special ... to me. I can't help it.

GRISSOM: If you don't find something they'll all become special and you'll burn out.

**End Flashback**

"And you stole my distraction?" he said.

"No ... not really. The coasters just didn't do it for me. But, watching all the children so happy and carefree. That is the best kind of distraction."

"I'm glad you found something."

"Yeah me too. But, I think I have found a new distraction." she smiled sweetly at him.

A smile crept across his face as he turned the car off and went around to her door.

"You know ... a woman can get used to this kinda thing."

"You should already be used to this kinda thing." he replied

She just smiled and laughed as he helped her out of the car. As they walked to the admission booth, he took a hold of her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She turned her face to look at him with a surprised expression.

He was being so open to the fact that he was with her. Hank never showed any kind of public display of affection. Of course Hank was in a serious relationship with another woman, but this was still a surprise for her. Especially from Grissom.

He paid their entrance fees and they entered the park. Off to the right they saw the midway, filled with arcade games and to the left was nothing short of the holy land for Gil Grissom. The coaster side of the park.

"Let's hit the games first." he said.

"I thought you wanted to ride the coasters?" she said

"Later"

"But doesn't the park close at nine?"

"Yeah but we have plenty of time. Don't worry about it."

She was about to reply when she saw a little blonde girl running straight for Grissom.

"UNCLE GRISSOM!" she screamed as she crashed into his legs.

"Hey Lindsey," wrapping his free hand around her. "Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Oh ... um ... she's coming. Hi Sara!" she said moving to place a hug around her legs.

"LINDSEY MARIE WILLOWS you get back here right this instant!" they heard Catherine yelling.

"Hide me" she said moving behind Grissom and Sara.

"Lindsey, you come here right now!" she said catching up to them.

Lindsey hung her head as she moved out from behind Grissom and Sara.

"Honey, you can't run off like that okay? I wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"It's just Sara and Uncle Grissom, they won't hurt me mom," she replied innocently.

"I know that honey, but you see all those people you ran past to get here? Any one of them could have reached out and taken you away. I don't ever want you to be taken away from me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she said

"Yes mommy," she replied as her mom wrapped her arms around her.

"She can run fast," replied Warrick jogging up to the group.

"You have no idea," Catherine said.

Warrick looked up and noticed Grissom and Sara standing there ... holding hands.

"Grissom? Sara? Wow ... um ... hey guys what's up?"

"Just enjoying our night off," Grissom replied.

"Together?" he asked as Catherine jabbed him in the side.

"We were just leaving," Catherine said.

"But Mom …" Lindsey whined.

"No 'buts' honey. I told you an hour ago we were leaving. It's really time to go now."

"Come on kiddo, I'll give you a ride to the car," he said scooping the little girl up and hoisting her on his back.

"We'll catch you guys later" Catherine replied.

As they walked away, Warrick turned to face Catherine.

"Were they holding hands?" he whispered.

"That they were," she said leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Ewwwww" came a voice from the lump of Warrick's back.

Warrick and Catherine both laughed as they made their way to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry Griss" Sara said

"For what?" he asked.

"Now everyone is going to know that we were here together."

He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"So, why are you sorry? I'm not hiding my feelings, you, or my feelings for you anymore. We've wasted to much time not being together. I want everyone to know how much I really care about you."

He leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth.

"Come on, lets win you some prizes," he said leading her into the midway.


	3. Chapter 3

Never To Late 3/12

Sara could tell Grissom wasn't any good at carnival games. He spent $30 alone trying to win her a little stuffed pig holding a heart. Finally, the vendor felt sorry for Grissom and gave it to him out of pity.

"You didn't have to do that Griss," she smiled taking the stuffed pig.

"Yes I did. Besides, he reminds me of you,"

"Oh thanks a lot!" she scoffed hitting him with the pig.

"Sara that's not what I meant." he said taking her hand leading her back out of the midway.

"How am I supposed to take it? You saw a pig and it reminded you of me. That's what every woman wants to hear; they remind someone of a pig."

"A couple of years ago, I was sitting outside the lab conducting an experiment on the Shelton case. Remember the pig in a blanket? You came and brought me coffee and a blanket. I didn't ask you to. I didn't tell you I was doing it, you didn't have to come, but you did. You stayed with me, keeping me company. It was that night I realized I was in big trouble." he said.

"Why?" she asked stopping them.

"I realized just how much I need you in my life." he placed his hands on the side of her face bringing his mouth closer to hers "… how much I love you," he finished placing a kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling her closer to him. She parted her lips allowing his tongue access to explore her mouth. After a few moments they pulled apart breathless. He kissed her again but quickly this time.

"I'm kinda thirsty. Lets get something to drink?" he said coolly

"Sure," she said trying to regain her composure.

He felt like the luckiest man on the earth. He had the most beautiful woman in the world at his side, holding his hand. He was on cloud nine. They walked up to the concession stand. As they stood in line, Grissom put an arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What can I get you guys?" the concessionist said as they reached the front of the line.

"Um ... " Sara said peering over the soda tower to look at the flavors "Oh my God! They have grape soda! I haven't had grape soda since I was like ten!" She exclaimed.

"Two medium grape sodas please." Grissom told the girl.

Sara smiled a million watt smile and he swore he saw the child in her peek out at him.

They collected their sodas and walked to a bench in the middle of the park. They sat down and Grissom placed an arm around her shoulder. She in turn snuggled into his neck and put her arms around his waist.

"Ladies and Gentleman at this time we would like to inform you that Carnivals and Coasters is now closed. If you would all please make your way to the front exit. We will open again tomorrow morning at 10am. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you Grissom for tonight … for everything," she said before giving him a kiss.

The kiss intensified as they explored each other.

"Ahem," a loud voice coughed, bringing them back to their setting.

Sara blushed slightly as she stood from the bench.

"I'm sorry sir, we were just leaving." Sara said.

"Gorgeous isn't the word for her Dr. Grissom," he said pulling him into a hug.

"Told ya she was worth it," Grissom said

"Well, this is Mark. He knows how to operate everything. He is going to hook you up tonight with anything you need. Take as long as ya like," the man said walking away.

"Thanks Chuck"

"Where to first sir?" Mark asked

"Let's start at the Mammoth." Grissom replied.

"Alright sir. I'll meet you guys there." he said running off to prep the ride.

"What was that?" Sara asked

"That was Chuck and Mark" he said

"Thank you, I think I figured that out. What's going on Griss?" she asked him as they started walking to the ride.

"About a year before you came to Vegas, their was a case with a eight year old girl. She was raped, beaten, and then raped again with a foreign object before being left to suffocate in a garbage bag. Her name was Jessica Mead and she was Chuck's daughter. I worked that case for 72 hours straight obsessed with her. She haunted me. Well, one night I came here and began riding the coasters to clear my head. Distract myself. Well, Chuck saw me here and thought I was having the time of my life instead of out finding who killed his daughter. He was furious, demanding an explanation why I hadn't caught Jessica's killer. I tried to tell him riding clears my head. Helps me take the evidence and see it with fresh eyes. The very next day Catherine and I broke the case and her killer was arrested. Chuck came to me and apologized. He told me anytime I needed to ride he would be here day or night. So here were are."

"You learn something new everyday." she smiled

"Chuck and his brother own this place, so whenever I need to come here and unwind,"he started

"Or schmooze a girl." she said leaning into his side.

"No, for that I head to the body farm."

With that statement Sara shoved him away from her.

"You took Catherine there!" she exclaimed.

"We were on a case," he said becoming more and more worried.

"Whatever."

"Sara," he said stopping them "Listen, I do not care about Catherine half as much as I do you. She's …" he started.

"Grissom, take it easy. I wasn't seriously mad at you. I was joking around."

He came closer to her and kissed her. He pulled his lips away but leaned his forehead against hers

"I just don't want to screw this up. I'm not good at relationships."

She placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not either," she said

"I guess we are perfect for each other," he smiled.

"I've always thought so."

"Come on lets have some fun," he said pulling her towards the coasters.

Three rides on Mammoth, four on Siren, two on Phantom Fury and six on Devils Smile they were both exhausted. Sara was tired after the first four rides they went on. But she loved seeing Grissom smile. She couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much, she wasn't about to tear him away from it.

Sara was relieved when he had asked her if she was ready to go. He tipped Mark $40 for his extra time and service. As they walked out of the park, his arms went around her shoulders and hers went around his waist. When they reached the car, he once again, opened the door for her and she couldn't help but giggle again.

"Oh, be quiet!" he said as he kissed her and shut the door.

The drive home was peaceful. He held her hand as he drove with her head on his shoulder, placing the occasional kiss on his neck.

He pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. He felt Sara's head lift from his shoulder and he turned his head to meet hers in a kiss. It was gentle at first but soon became one of passion and hunger. It was beyond her imagination. Here she was in Grissom's car, necking like a teenager. They pulled apart for a desperate breath of air.

"Grissom ... I'm scared. I don't wanna leave this car," she whispered a lump forming in her throat.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that the second I get out of the car, 'this' is going to be over. That tomorrow I am going to wake up and you will have no recollection that tonight ever happened. That you are going to think we made a mistake"

He hung is head and sighed.

"After three years of being here you should know that 'this' could never be over. Sara, we have only started, there is no way in hell I'm going to forget tonight. Ever. I never want to. The only mistake I ever made was pushing you away and ignoring this. Sara, I'm scared too. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." he said almost tearful.

"I love you too Grissom," she said kissing him with all the passion she had.

They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. They both knew it was time.

"Sara ... I know I told you to get used to chivalrous behavior but if I get out of this car and walk you to your door I don't think I could stop there." he said

She placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Who said you would have to?" she said kissing him again.

This time he pushed her away.

"I really don't want to screw this up. We are taking this slow," he kissed her quickly "Besides, I like courting you. Makes me feel young."

She laughed

"No one said you were old."

"Okay ... younger."

She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Okay Grissom, slow and steady. We've waited this long." she said reaching for the door.

"Hey Sara... "said holding her arm "Say it again."

At first she was confused, but then leaned back in and kissed him.

"I love you Grissom."

As she turned her head, her hair graced the front of his face. She walked to her door and once it was opened she turned back and waved. Grissom started the car and drove away. She let her back slide against the back of the door. As she looked at the stuffed pig in her hand she smiled and began to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Never To Late 4?

It was 30 minutes before shift and Sara's stomach was in circles. Last night was like something out of a movie. Who knew Grissom was such a romantic? She walked into the lab knowing that today would be the real test.

She turned the corner walking to the break room. How was he going to react when they saw each other? She felt like throwing up when she walked into the break room.

"No way in hell Nick!" she heard Warrick yell.

"I swear Dude!"

"Yeah, well you ain't got no proof. Your just pissed that I didn't hang with you last night. This is some kinda payback."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sara asked grabbing a coffee.

"What's up Sara?" Nick said.

"Oh nothing, its just that Nicky Poo here played poker with …" Warrick started

"What's up boys? Sara!" Catherine said as she entered the room.

"You're awful happy today Cath." Nick said

"Is that a crime Nick?" she asked stealing a glance at Warrick.

"Awe gross guys! I'm sorry I asked," he replied.

"Well, Nick here had an eventful night. Didn't ya Nick?" Warrick asked bringing the focus back on him.

"Yeah, you didn't say who played poker with you," Sara continued

"Such a liar," Warrick muttered.

"Shut Up!"

"For God sakes who was it?" Catherine asked.

"Ben Affleck." Nick stated

"No, really Nick, who was it?" Sara asked.

"Ben Affleck." he said again.

"God, he is so hot." Catherine said

Warrick glared at her.

"No way Nick. How?" Sara quizzed.

"I just sat down at a table at the MGM and there he was. Totally cool guy. He owes me 500 bucks though."

"Yeah right! Thought you were at a table?" Catherine replied.

"We were. It was side bet just between him and I." Nick said defending himself.

Catherine just rolled her eyes.

"You know ... he _is_ in town filming a movie." Sara offered.

"Thank you Sara." Nick replied.

"I didn't say I believed you. It just may be a coincidence."

"Yeah, well, he is still hot." Catherine said sipping her coffee.

"Not my type." Sara stated.

"I know. I like the younger, and you like the older. You are more of a Sean Connery guy aren't you? " she smiled leaving the room with Sara hot on her heels leaving Warrick and Nick to arguing with each other.

"Catherine, about last night ... I just ... "

"None of my business Sara."

"I know Catherine but ..."

"Sara, it's none of my business. Whether you two stay in the closet, or come out it doesn't matter to me. You guys are finally happy. You make each other happy that's all that matters." she said.

"You know we haven't even talked about that yet. I'm sure he'll want to keep it from everyone. And you know, that's fine with me. I just wanted to let ya know that what I saw last night with you and Warrick it's ..." Sara started.

"It's you and Grissom," she smiled "I'm kinda glad you guys know now. I was getting sick of talking to Nick about this stuff. Now I have a woman to share stuff with."

"You mean Nick knew? How long have you guys been dating?"

"Little over a year. He is so good with Lindsey. The only reason we didn't tell you is because you were so close to Grissom. I thought you were here to spy on him and you would run and tell Grissom and he would split us up. Let's face it, for the longest time you and I were not the best of friends. Then you kinda grew on me kid. We have just been sneaking around you and Grissom for the longest time. I just forgot to clue you on. I'm sorry honey."

They both laughed. Sara's back was to him so she didn't see him coming down the hall. But Catherine did and her sudden change in facial expression was a dead give away that Grissom was right behind her. His nose was buried in papers but he glanced up.

"Evening Catherine, Sara. Hey, we're going to meet in my office tonight for assignments instead of the break room. Grab the boys would you Sara?" he said eyes never meeting hers.

"Yeah got it." she said retreating to get Warrick and Nick.

"That was cold Grissom," Catherine snapped as they walked to his office.

"What Catherine? Did you expect me to pin her to the wall and go at it?"

"No, but at least acknowledge the fact that she is breathing," she snapped back at him as they walked inside.

"Look, I know what I'm doing Catherine."

"I hope so," she muttered sinking into a chair.

They were interrupted when the boys trampled in followed by a sadden Sara Sidle.

"Tell ya what, you ever prove that you and Benny Boy actually hung out, then I will go swim in Ecklie's pool ... naked." Warrick said.

"For real?" Nick asked.

"No doubt."

"Count me in!" Greg said

"Me too" Catherine added.

They all stared at her.

"What? He is never gonna be able to prove it anyway. But Nicky, if we find out otherwise you have to walk ... not run ... but walk down the lab halls butt naked. Until every member of the Las Vegas Lab, that's means every shift, has signed a part of you body. Deal?" Catherine asked.

"You are all going to go skinny dipping in Ecklie's pool?" he asked.

"Yep," they all said looking at Grissom and Sara.

"What do you say Griss? Sara? Ya in?" Warrick said.

"I don't know" replied Sara

"Come on Sara. I for one want to see the look on Judy's face when he walks down the hall," Catherine said trying to convince her.

"How are you going to prove he didn't?" Grissom asked.

"Casino's got camera's from every angle. It'll be easy?" Warrick offered.

"What the hell I'm in!" Sara conceded.

"Grissom?" Nick asked

"I don't even know what this is about"

"Nick claims he played poker last night with Ben Affleck at the MGM." Greg stated

"Oh really?" he started "Then count me in. The easiest bet I'll ever win." Grissom said.

"So, we are all in then?" Warrick asked the group.

"All in." Everyone said.

"But if by some slim chance that Nick can prove he did play poker with him, then I am telling you right now that if anyone of you guys even glances at my girlfriend…...the woman I love" he said walking to Sara. He took her hand and laced their fingers together and gently kissed her, "you are fired!"

Nick and Greg's jaws hit the floor while Catherine and Warrick just smiled at the happy couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Never To Late 5/12

"Whoa! When did this happen!" Nick yelled.

"Not soon enough," Grissom replied eyes never leaving Sara's

"DAMN IT! DNA never get no play!" Greg said

"What are you doing here anyway Greg?" Catherine asked.

"Oh ... I was walking by Judy's desk and she asked me if I could do her a favor. She looked really stressed, and being the great guy I am I said sure. She gave this to me to give to Grissom. It's everything for this weekend, and if you had any problems call Christian at the number on the back and he would take care of it."

"Thanks Greg. Just put it on my desk please." Grissom said never leaving Sara's side.

"Whatever." he said sadly.

"The reason I wanted to meet in the office tonight is because I wanted the people I trusted to know from me first. Not hearing it from the gossip pool. Sara and I are trying our hands in the romance department."

"Bout time. But Griss I gotta ask you, if you have heard the rumor mill about you two lately? Let's just as you guys people think you guys have been having sex for awhile." Nick said hoping not to offend either of the two.

"Well, not that it's any business of anyone but mine and Sara's, but we haven't had sex yet."

"Really?" Warrick and Catherine asked at the same time.

"It's not like I didn't offer," Sara smiled.

"Damn Grissom, I would have been all over that!" Greg chimed as Sara blushed.

"I love Sara very much, have for a long time and I am not hiding it anymore. We've been dancing around this for to long now. At work, except for this pow wow, will be work. Don't ask don't tell. I am not going to advertise that Sara and I are together but if someone asks I'm not going to hide it either. I am telling you guys first because we all work as a team and to work well together we can't have secrets. Out of this building and off the clock I am not going to hide how much I love this woman. There are going to be times when Sara and I work cases together, or she goes out solo. That's a given. But I don't want anyone here to feel its because she dating the boss. Is that understood?" he asked.

"Yeah" came the general response.

"Okay then. Now with that out of the way, assignment time." Letting go of Sara's hand he walked back to his desk. "And on a personal note, Greg I'm sorry."

"No hard feelings Grissom. Don Juan … he will strike again." Greg replied

Greg peered around Nick to look at Catherine.

"You even think it Greg I'll kill you!" Warrick said eyes never leaving Grissom.

"Damn! DNA never get no play!" he said as he walked out of the office.

Once he left, they all cracked up laughing.

"Okay, Sara and Catherine, B & E and a rape on Kingston. Victim is requesting only women be involved with the case, so it's all you guys. Nick and Warrick solo's. Warrick you get to choose, right hand of left?" he asked

"Right."

"Have fun with a theft at Cuddles Kindercare. Nick, DB just past the strip found in dumpster.

"YES!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, well I'll remember this when I see you pasty white ass walking down these halls!" Warrick said leaving the office with Nick.

"What will you be doing?" Catherine asked Grissom

"Doc's got a autopsy results waiting for me and I have an interrogation with Brass."

"Lucky you. Now this is the only time I am going to walk away cause of that little speech, but Sara, I'll meet you at the car." she said walking out.

"I can't believe you did that," Sara smiled.

"I'm not scared of this anymore. I want to be with you more than anything. Screw what other people think."

"Earlier when you when you wouldn't even look at me …" she started.

"Don't ask. Don't tell." he replied.

"It was just Catherine."

"The walls are made of glass Sara. Why do you think I wanted to meet in here and not in the break room? Blinds close and people don't enter without knocking."

She was staring into his eyes and he was beginning to fade.

"It's taking every ounce of strength I have in me to not pull you in my arms and kiss you."

"Well that's my cue. I'll see you later Grissom," she said heading to the door. He opened it and turned around, "Oh hey Grissom … I love you!" she said leaving the door open. Letting him watch her as she walked down the hall.

**End of Shift**

Everyone was putting their stuff in their lockers. It was a hard night for everyone. They were all in need of a good break. Grissom walked in and could tell there was tension and emotions in the room.. Time to change that.

"Hey guys how bout we all catch breakfast?" he asked

"We haven't done that in the longest time" Warrick said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Meet ya at the front desk. Hurry up!" Grissom said winking at Sara before leaving the room.

"So much for no hanky panky at work!" Nick yelled at Grissom.

Sara threw her jacket at his face.

"What? It was just a joke?" he said throwing the jacket back her

They all grabbed their stuff and headed out. Sara had her arm linked in Warrick's and Catherine's arm was around Nick shoulders. As they walked down the hall they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Nick!"

Everyone turned around and their jaws dropped. All but Nick's that is.

"Ben! What's up buddy?" he said shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

"Been looking all over this place for you. Got lost twice. Some guy with funny hair tried to help me out but he was saying something about a cold pool and shrinkage " he said.

"What are ya doing here?" Nick asked

"$500 just for you buddy." he said slapping the cash into his hand.

"I told ya it wasn't a big deal." Nick said

"To me it is. The last thing I need is you telling your friends that I jipped you out of $500. That would make me look _real_ good in the tabloids. I am a man of my word"

"No one believed me anyway." Nick groaned.

Sara recovered first and made her way up to Nick.

"What? Why?" Ben asked.

"Who knows? But I think they do now." he said turning around, "Guys I want ya to meet someone." Nick smiled at them.

Just then Grissom came up from behind Ben and stood next to Sara. If he had not seen it for himself, he never would have believed it.

"Ben this is Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom and behind them there's Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. Funny hair dude was more than likely Greg Sanders."

"Nice to meet you guys" Ben said shaking Sara and Grissom's hand. He went to Catherine and Warrick but they were frozen.

"Nice you meet you too," Sara said coolly

"Sara right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, hey we are all going to grab some food you wanna come?" she said

"I honestly wish I could but I have got to be in make up in 20 minutes. I just came by to give my man his well earned money." he said placing his hand on Nicks shoulder walking down the hall to the door.

They saw a limo outside the lab as the walked out the doors. Grissom and Sara were right behind them, dragging Warrick and Catherine outside.

"I think they are a little star stuck" Sara whispered

"So, you and Ben?" Grissom grinned .

"No way, I am more of a Sean Connery girl," she smiled back.

"Hey, while your in Vegas, if you ever want to find the real spots give me call." Nick said.

"Don't worry, I will no doubt. I got your number. I'll give you a call this weekend. Gil, Sara nice to meet you both," he looked past them at Catherine and Warrick still unable to speak, "They okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but they lost a huge bet." Nick smiled

"Bigger than ours?" Ben asked.

"Lets just say it involves nudity in a coworkers pool. A coworker none of us get along with."

"Nice man!" Ben said slapping his shoulder and he climbed in the limo, "I'll call ya later."

"Whenever dude."

He shut the limo door as it drove off. Nick went to stand between Grissom and Sara and placed a arms around each of them.

"So who's hungry? I know a place that make a great crow omelet" Nick said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Never To Late 6/12

It was the end of shift on Thursday morning Grissom, Sara and Catherine were walking into the parking lot. He was going to leave Catherine in charge for the weekend and Grissom was really looking forward to spending the weekend with Sara.

They had a flight out that night at six that way they had time to settle into their hotel before Grissom's first speech at nine on Friday morning. Grissom considered himself lucky he only had to attend three functions. He was to give a speech at two of them and he was going to review a speech Mark was giving as a favor.

The rest of the weekend he was going to spend making Sara a very happy woman. Life couldn't get any better.

"You packed yet?" Grissom asked as they reached her car.

"Yeah, I'm a low maintenance girl. It's a vacation for me. Swimsuit and just some relaxed clothes."

A look of horror came across his face. He had forgotten to tell her.

"Uh, Sara ... I forgot to tell you. Saturday night they always have formal dinner for all the speakers and well ... "

"Grissom, I don't even own a dress! Let alone a formal one!" she exclaimed.

"I am so sorry I just forgot all about it."

"No problem honey! Give me a couple of hours and we will find you a dress!" Catherine chipped in.

"Errrrrr!" Sara sighed, throwing her hands around Grissom's neck to choke him.

"No time for that now Sara. We have a dress to find!" Catherine said pulling Sara's arms from Grissom's neck.

"Anything else you forgot to tell me?" Sara asked with her hands on her hips.

He looked down at the floor feeling incredibly guilty.

"What?" Sara demanded.

Seeing Grissom squirm Catherine decided to help him out.

"There is a dance contest at the dinner. I went with him a couple of years back. You don't have to participate or anything, but it is expected that the speakers attend. It's kinda fun actually." Catherine said.

"Sara, I'm so sorry," he said taking her hand.

"Come on honey, we can take my car and I'll drop you back here on my way home," Catherine said walking to her car.

"You're just lucky I love you," she said giving him a quick kiss.

"Yes I am," he said kissing her forehead, "I'll pick you up at 3:45 okay? That way we have plenty of time."

"Okay," she sighed "but I was looking forward to spending the morning with you before we left."

"Me too it's my fault thou …"

They were interrupted by the sound of Catherine's horn.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Sara said

"Sooner rather than later."

He watched her walk to Catherine's car. As she reached the door, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Girl you got it bad!" Catherine commented.

"Bad never felt this good," she said hoping into the car

Both woman laughed as Catherine started the car and made their way to find the perfect dress.

**Sara's House 3:30**

It had only taken Sara two hours to find a dress. Catherine wanted one that showed more skin, but Sara choose one that was elegant but not trashy. She also picked out a couple of more relaxed dresses to surprise Grissom if they went anywhere. She was laying on her couch waiting for Grissom to get there.

They had not been together that long but she already missed him. She had been so busy with Catherine on a rape case that she barely saw Grissom at work. Let alone outside the lab. Since the night he took her to the amusement park they had spent probably about 20 minutes together but it was all work related.

She had just shut her eyes when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey Gri…" she couldn't finish her statement.

He stepped forward and grabbed her neck pulling her towards him. He kissed her with such a passion that it made her knees weak. His tongue mingled with hers as she clutched his waist for balance. Her hands moved up his back to grip his shoulders. His hands moved cascading down her arms to settle around her waist. They both pulled away completely breathless.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long. Sara, you okay?"

"That was ... you literely made my knees weak. I'm just ... speechless," she breathed.

He kissed her again. This time more gentle and tender.

"We better get going. Where's your stuff?" he said trying to move away from her.

She held onto him as she kicked her foot out to tap the suitcases. She pulled him down to her as she kissed him again.

"I love that I can do this now. Just reach up and kiss you. But the bad thing is once I start I find it hard to stop," she kissed him again.

"I want nothing more than to stand here and kiss you all day, but we have to check in and…"

"Kill joy! You're no fun. Alright let's go." she said as he grabbed her bags and walked out the door.

**American Airlines Flight 619 **

"First class Grissom ... wow!" Sara said

"What can I say, they love me!"

"They're not the only ones," she leaned into him placing a kiss on his lips.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am. How happy you make me," he said tracing her cheek with his finger.

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. As she slipped her arm though his, he laced their fingers together. He placed a kiss on her head as the flight attendant came up to them.

"Can I get you folks anything?"

"Water for me ... Sara?"

"Same," she replied.

"No problem ... let me guess ... newlyweds?" she asked.

"Oh, um ... " Sara started

"I can always tell the newlyweds on our Vegas flights," the flight attendant said.

"We've have never been happier," Grissom said turning his head to kiss Sara.

"How cute. I love it!" she said leaving to get their drinks.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What? I didn't lie. I just didn't correct her. Besides, I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"You are to funny." she said kissing him.

The kiss however lasted longer than either one of them intended it too.

"I'm so sorry ... excuse me," the attendant said setting down their waters. "I'm not going to have to watch you guys am I? You might be the couple we all keep our eyes on just to make sure you both don't use the lavatory at the same time if you get my drift." she said jokingly.

"No, not a long enough flight. Besides, I hear it's over rated in every aspect. Right hun?" Grissom said.

Sara just glared at him, blushing.

"To cute!" the flight attendant replied.

"Isn't she?" he said kissing her

The flight attendant just giggled and walked off.

Sara smacked his arm as he busted up laughing.

"Oh, that reminds me," he said reaching under the seat. He opened his carry on and pulled out a magazine. "The page is marked with that little post it," he finished handing it to her.

She read the title of the magazine and couldn't believe the article that was marked

Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science Magazine

"Euphoria Increasing Experiences "


	7. Chapter 7

Never To Late 7/12

They arrived at the Grand Ventana Hotel and met up with Christian. Christian had been the man who had set everything up for Grissom, right down to the last detail.

"Dr. Grissom, my name is Christian pleasure to finally meet you. How was your flight sir?" he asked shaking Grissom's hand.

"Wonderful, but first class was not necessary."

"I was told by my superior, it was sir."

"Who is your boss?"

"Mark Burnett, sir."

Grissom just laughed. His old buddy Mark must have put this kid through the ringer.

"Ok, I understand now. This is Sara Sidle by the way. She agreed to accompany me to the events this weekend."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." he said shaking Sara's hand. "Dr. Grissom, yours and Miss Sidle's room is on the 9th floor. A master suite with a common area and full kitchen."

"Oh, um ... it was my understanding that we were in separate rooms?" Grissom asked

"I'm sorry sir, I had two rooms for you originally, but when Mr. Burnett explained you were bringing your girlfriend, he had me switch to a bigger room for the both of you," Christian said getting more and more worried that he had screwed up.

Grissom was about to say something, but he was stopped by Sara's hand. She took his hand and placed a kiss on his neck as he turned his head to look at her.

"One room is perfect," she said with her eyes never leaving his.

"Are you sure? I can try ... " Christian started

"Is there a pull out couch in the room?" Grissom asked looking back at him.

"Why, yes sir. I believe so," he replied.

"Alright then." Grissom said

"There has been an update in the scheduling sir. Tomorrow morning you will be giving your first lecture at 9 that should last about an hour. And then you have a hour break and at 11 is the second lecture. I am sorry about this sir, but they moved Mr. Burnett's lecture to Saturday morning at 10. And the formal dinner will still be at 8pm that evening. I hope that still works for you sir." Christian finished.

"That's fine Christian. This gives me all of Friday night and most of Saturday to spend with the woman I love," he replied looking down at Sara.

"Alright sir. I'll leave you be until tomorrow morning. I'll meet you here at 8:30 sir and I can take you to the lecture hall."

"8:30. We'll be here. Nice to meet you Christian."

"And you Dr. Grissom. Miss Sidle. Goodnight." he said shaking their hands.

"Goodnight." they both replied as he left the lobby.

"Sara, I didn't plan on having to share a room. If you feel uncomfortable I can ge t..."

To shut him up she kissed him.

"Remember when I asked you if you wanted to sleep with me? Well, now I finally get you to! Just like before ... sleep ... nothing sexual … until we're ready" she smiled

He was about to respond when the bellhop came and took their bags leading them to the elevator. Their ride was spent in silence with Sara leaning into Grissom's chest as he stroked her back. When the elevator opened, the bellhop led them down the hall to their room and opened the door.

Both Sara and Grissom were amazed at the size of the room. But Sara rushed past it all on opened the door to the balcony. Grissom tipped the man and he left the room. Grissom slowly made his way out to the balcony to join Sara.

He was amazed at the view before him. Not the seemingly endless ocean, but the beautiful brunette standing in the moonlight. She looked like angel with her hair blowing slightly with the wind. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked covering his hands with her own.

"Yes, you are," he replied kissing her neck.

"Cute, but I meant the view."

"Yes it is," he said finally taking a look at the ocean, "I think I could fall in love with this view. I seem to fall in love with beautiful things," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh yeah?" she said turning in his arms "Since when?"

"Since I met you."

"déjà vu" she said.

"Yeah, but I think I am going to change the ending" he said pulling her into a kiss of passion.

She parted her lips giving him access to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She broke the kiss and giggled. She began to kiss him again as he set her back on the ground.

"Why do you make me feel like I am in a girlie movie?" she smiled.

"Because you deserve all the romance the world, and I, have to give you. Besides, girlie movies aren't that bad, are they?" he said

"Absolutely not. Never pictured you to be one to watch them though," she smiled.

"You tell anyone I'll fire you." he said

"I won't. I promise, but be prepared for some Hugh Grant comparisons from me."

"Honey, I can out romance Hugh Grant any day." he said kissing her.

"Oh really?" she said yawning.

"Yeah, and I am going to spend all the time I have proving it to you. But starting tomorrow sleepy head. Come on lets go back inside," he said taking her hand as they walked back into their room.

"Why tomorrow?" she pouted.

"Because you are exhausted. You came straight off shift, went shopping, with Catherine of all people, and then you boarded a plane and flew here. You haven't slept Sara."

"I'm fine" she replied yawning

"I'm going to get the pull out couch ready and the hop in the shower."

"But Grissom …" she started.

He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Sara ..." he whispered.

"Grissom listen to me. We are both adults, we can share a bed without it becoming sexual. I want to wake up next to you and know that this hasn't been a dream," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Ever since our first kiss, every time I go to sleep I wake up and you're not here, I wait in anticipation to see you and your reaction to me to tell me it was all real."

He placed a kiss on her lips and held her in his arms.

"Sara. It's all real. This isn't a dream. You never have to wonder. I am always going to love you. I have always been in love with you. We will have to spend time apart, just know that I will always come back to you and our love. Sara I'm just as scared as you are. I mean look at you…..." he said pulling away to glance at her body " Your sexy, smart , oh so beautiful. You have so many men wanting you. Talk about hoping this isn't a dream. I should be the one wondering,"

"As long as you want me that's all I care about" she replied looking deep into his eyes.

"Then you have nothing to worry about because for as long as I can remember all I've ever wanted is you."

She kissed him as she explored his back with her hands. He tangled his hands in her hair pulling her as close to him as he could, after a few minutes they both pulled apart.

"Tell you what ... " he said licking his lips "I'm gonna get in the shower and you get ready for bed and we will meet in the middle."

"Okay" she whispered as she kissed him making her way to the suitcases.

Grissom retreated into the bathroom as Sara changed and made her way to the bed. She un-tucked the comforter and climbed inside. She covered herself up, but left the other side of the bed turned down. She laid her head down against the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Grissom emerged from his shower refreshed and ready for some sleep. Opening the door to the bathroom he walked out and glanced toward the bed. He smiled as he saw a very deep asleep Sara Sidle. He walked to the bed and pulled the sheets around her sleeping frame. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and Grissom reached his hand up and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"Mmmmm ... I love you Grissom." she whispered still fast asleep.

"I love you more," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

He turned the light out and walked into the other room. He made up a bed on the couch and quickly followed Sara into slumber with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Never To Late 8?

The next morning, Sara felt something touching her face. She tried to swat it away with her hand but the sensation persisted. She finally opened her eyes to see Grissom stroking a rose on her cheek. She smiled as he bent down and kissed her.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty," he said.

She stretched and smiled.

"And to you my handsom prince. What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"8:25," Grissom replied.

"WHAT? You have to be downstairs in 5 minutes," she said beginning to get out of bed.

"Yes _**I**_ do. You angel are to stay in bed and relax. I'll be back after everything is done."

"But I really want to hear your speech," she said standing up in front of him.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do ... well kinda do. I just want to spend every moment I can with you," she said pulling him into a kiss.

"You are an evil temptress you know that?" he replied pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm serious Griss. I want to be with you. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing as long as I am with you," she snuggled into him.

"So am I. I don't want you to be cooped up in a stupid lecture hall. No sense both of us being miserable."

"Well, I'm gonna be miserable without you anyway."

She began kissing his neck working her way to his ear.

"Sara, I'm gonna be late."

"Just let me get dressed Griss."

"No stay here. I'll be back up after I'm done with both speeches. Explore the area a little. Get some sun," he said kissing her again.

"But Griss ..." she pouted.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he said escaping out the door before she had anymore time to argue.

"Ugggg…... and people say women are difficult!" she said sighing, sinking back into her pillow.

After Sara's shower ,she put her bikini on and covered up with a pair of khaki shorts and a red tank top. She sat in the hotel room wondering what to do next. She didn't know where Grissom's lecture was, so she couldn't go there. She didn't want to explore the city without him. So, she decided to head down to the beach. She grabbed a couple of things and made her way out the door.

Grissom's first lecture went really well. Everyone actually seemed interested in what he had to say. He had an hour until his next lecture so he headed down to the hall where a couple of booths were set up. Strolling along Grissom couldn't help but laugh. He saw a roach racing station '_Amateurs' _he thought. Next along the line they had a scorpion poison station. People would bring in there scorpions and professionals would test the toxicity of each one. Grissom breezed by that station when he saw something in the back that peaked his interest.

Walking to the booth you couldn't help but be drawn to the bright colors and seemingly peaceful set up. Framed butterflies and dragonflies hung on all sides of the booth. There was also a beautiful set up of jewelry in the front. Getting closer Grissom realized that there were live specimens behind the booth.

"Hello sir," replied a woman as he approached the booth.

"Hello, my name is Gil Grissom. I was ..." he started.

"Dr. Grissom ... oh my gosh ... sir ... it's an honor. I'm a big fan of your work. You inspire me to do my own experiments," gushed the girl.

"Well, thank you. And you are?"

"Shayla Evans"

"Nice to meet you Shayla. I was just curious about those little guys you have back there."

"Oh please sir come on back," she replied showing him around the tables.

"These are my own experiment sir. They are a cross breed. That's how I got that blue color," she said leading him to the dragonfly net.

"They are exquisite young lady … may I?" he asked while attempting to stick his arm under the net.

"Um ... sir ... I really haven't had a chance to study them and their reactions to people. I don't think ..." she started

"I'll be gentle I promise," he replied reaching his arm under the netting.

There was about twenty dragonflies soaring under the netting and one had taken a particular interest in Grissom. The dragonfly landed on his arm and then to his palm.

"They are very gentle creatures and yours are so beautiful," he said.

"Thank you Dr. Grissom but I really don't think that this is a good idea. You see these guys sting and when they do its causes ..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ouch!" Grissom said as he withdrew his hand from the netting.

"Oh shit! Sir, I'm really sorry. Like I was trying to say these guys sting and when they do it causes an interesting reaction."

"What kind of reaction?" Grissom asked rubbing his palm.

"Well sir, when they stung me it only lasted a couple of days," she replied.

"Only what lasted a couple of days?" he asked looking at Shayla.

She just glanced down at Grissom's hand and he followed her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Shayla just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat on the shoreline basking in the sun. She watched a group of kids build a sand castle a little to close to the waters edge. She saw a group of women jogging and she saw what she thought was a group of underage kids drinking and enjoying the beach. She remembered those days in college and it brought a smile to her face.

Her smile soon faded when she saw a couple holding hands walking down the beach. She missed Grissom. Just when she started feeling lonely, she heard her cell phone ring and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello?"

"The voice of an angel. It's so good to hear you again."

She smiled into the phone.

"I miss you. I am just sitting here on the beach and I saw a couple holding hands and well ... anyway ... how are the lectures going?"

"They went great. I'm back at the hotel now," he replied

"WHAT! What time is it?" she asked

"12:30"

"I must have lost track of time out here. I'll pack this stuff up and be there in a few minutes."

"No, stay there. You look gorgeous in that black bikini."

"Grissom ... you have never seen me in a swimsuit before so how do you know..."

"Turn around and look up to the hotel."

She turned around and there stood Grissom waving from their balcony. Until now, she didn't realize how close the hotel was to the beach.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be down there and join you."

"Okay, hurry up!"

"Yes ma'am," he said hanging up the phone.

Twenty minutes later Sara sat in her chair reading her book when a shadow appeared over her. As she moved her sunglasses up on her head an tall red drink with a little umbrella appeared in front of her.

"Sex on the Beach?"

"You read my mind"

She placed the drink firmly in the sand and stood up turning around pulling Grissom into a passionate kiss. He dropped the basket he was carrying and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist as her tongue entered his mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck trying to pull him closer to her. Grissom hands caressed her skin just above where her bikini covered her rear end as she slowed the kiss to a stop.

"I missed you so much" she whispered.

"Me too"

"Then you should have let me go with you," she pouted

"Didn't want you to get bored."

"You think I would find being with you boring? You have a lot to learn" she kissed him "What's this?" she continued motioning to the basket.

"I brought lunch since I skipped out before breakfast"

"Speaking of breakfast" she said pulling away from him slightly his arms still around her waist "I know you stayed on the couch last night. I thought we agreed ..." she started.

"Sara, when I came out of the shower you were fast asleep. I'm not going to crawl into a bed with a beautiful sleeping woman. Even if she does want me there. I would have felt like I was taking advantage of you. But I promise you that after what I went through last night, I never want to be without you beside me."

"What do you mean?" she eyed him.

"Before, my sleepless nights were spent thinking about you. Wondering what you were doing, what you would feel like in my arms. And I look over and there you were. I didn't have to wonder. All I had to do was go over and you would welcome me with open arms. That has been a dream of mine for the longest time, and I guess it scared me that my dream was suddenly in reach. I tossed and turned last night regretting that I wasn't with you. But I tell you now angel, that it will never happen again. I never want to be without you in my arms. Never."

Sara was on the verge of tears. She placed her hands up cupping his face and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Me either," she whispered as she kissed him again.

"Come on. I ordered this lunch basket thing from the dinning room. It has 2 Caesar Salads, fruit sampler and a raspberry tart for dessert. Oh and I made reservations for dinner at 'The Melting Pot'. It is supposed to be a great fondue restaurant."

"Sounds perfect," she said moving to sit back down.

"Anything else you wanna do the rest of the day?" Grissom said still behind her.

"Yes actually, spend it with you," she smiled sitting down and picking up her drink.

"How about after lunch we head down to Sea World?" Grissom offered taking a seat next to her.

"You're not getting all touristy on me now are you?"

"Maybe, it's just that we only have a few days here and I just want to make sure you have a good time. Who knows when you'll take time off again."

She smiled and took a hold of his hand and brought it to her lips. Her eyes darted to his in a panic.

"OH MY GOD! Grissom your hand is blue!"

Grissom just sighed and laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Never To Late 9/12

After their romantic beach front picnic, they went walking around Sea World. Every time she looked at Grissom she had to laugh a little. And when people looked at his hand she just laughed a little more. His entire hand was bright blue and the color extended halfway up his arm.

"Sara it's bad enough that everyone is looking at me funny, but do you have to laugh?"

"I'm sorry Grissom. Did she happen to mention how long this is going to last?"

"A couple of days. At least that's how long it did when this happened to her."

Sara just laughed slightly again.

"So, it could be longer?" she asked,

"Yeah. I guess so," he replied sadly.

She took hold of his hands and looked into his eyes

"Grissom, it's not that big of a deal. I don't care. Even if your whole body was blue forever, it is never going to change how I feel about you."

"I just don't want to embarrass you. People are staring."

"When was the last time I cared about what anyone else thought of me? Grissom to me, your opinion is the only one that matters."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You asked me to come to Las Vegas," she replied kissing him "Come on blue boy, I wanna see the dolphins!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon feeding the dolphins and touching the stingrays. During the Shamu show, they both got a little wet, which caused Sara's hair to become slightly wavy. Grissom loved it when her hair was curled. It was around six as they made their way out of the park. They were almost out when a stuffed dolphin stopped them and had them take a picture with him.

Grissom stood next to Sara with one arm around her shoulder. Sara settled into his side with an arm around his waist and her other was across his chest with her hand over his heart. With her head on his shoulder, she looked towards the camera as the dolphin came to stand behind the couple. Sara smiled brightly when Grissom placed a kiss on her head as the camera flashed.

They both walked to the photographer to take a look at the picture. Sara smacked Grissom.

"You didn't even look at the camera!" she replied

"I was distracted by that sexy woman standing beside me," he smiled

"Unbelievable"

"Yes you are. I'll be right back." he kissed her cheek rushing off.

"Your husband is quite a romantic," the photographer said after a moment

"Oh, he's not my husband."

"Really? Wow! My advice," she said as Grissom returned with a bag in his hand "Hang on to him. Don't let him go."

"I don't plan to," Sara replied as Grissom took her hand leading her out of the park.

It was beginning to get dark as they walked to the car. As they reached the passenger side door Sara grabbed Grissom's shirt pulling him into a kiss.

"I had a lot of fun today Grissom," she whispered.

"They day is not over yet angel," he said kissing her again.

He reached down and opened the door, ushering her inside. Sara just giggled.

"You spoil me you know. I don't think I could ever be with another guy after you."

"That's the plan," Grissom said shutting the door.

He hopped into the car and pulled out of the Sea World parking lot. He took a hold of Sara's hand and laced her fingers with his. In turn, Sara leaned into his side and began kissing his neck.

"Grissom?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"I know you have made reservations and all but, I kinda want you all to myself," she said continuing her assault on his neck.

At the light Grissom turned his head and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I would love to Sara, really I would, call me selfish if you must but I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too," she said pressing her lips into his.

A car horn from behind them brought both back to reality. Grissom proceeded down the road as Sara's hand began to massage his thigh. All the meanwhile continuing to kiss his neck.

"Um, Sara, if you don't stop soon ..."

"What? I'm not doing anything," she replied innocently as her hand moved further up his thigh.

"Sara ..." he said warningly.

"Okay...okay," she sighed " But I'm serious Griss. There is a full kitchen in our room so lets just get some supplies and make dinner. I think I even saw a DVD player in the room too so what do you think? Dinner over looking the ocean and a private viewing of a movie?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to end a perfect day." he said kissing her quickly.

"Turn into that shopping center. Grissom its fate. Grocery Store and Blockbuster all in one shot. The signs are all pointing to this being our plan."

"You are too cute Sara," he replied smiling

She just blushed slightly

"I'll run in and get stuff for dinner, and you pick out the movie."

"You trust me with the movie selection?" he asked.

"I trust you with my life," she said as he pulled into a parking spot.

He shut of the car and turned to her. He kissed her gently, tracing her cheek with his thumb and she began to giggle.

"What?" he asked

"I was just thinking that if your hand stays blue when we get back to Vegas you can join the Blue Man Group."

"Alright! You know what? 20 minutes missy, you have 20 minutes to get everything for dinner and be back at this car or I'm leaving you here."

"You wouldn't dare!" she replied as he got out of the car.

"Sara, I would never, could never leave you, just humor me okay ?" he said shutting the door, making his was to the video store.

They both made it back to the car in time and they rode in a comfortable silence on their way back to the hotel. Reaching the room Sara put the groceries on the counter and Grissom made his way to the TV placing the movies beside it.

"Hey Sara, I know this is supposed to be a romantic dinner, but can we tone it down? At least the attire, what do you say to a romantic dinner al fresco in pajamas?" he asked

"I was just thinking the same thing," she laughed "You go and change and I'm gonna get this stuff started," she replied for the kitchen area.

He placed the picture he had purchased of them at Sea World in his suitcase while pulling out his pajamas . As he made is way to the kitchen, he smiled as he saw Sara getting things out and turning things on. She was so distracted she didn't notice him sneak into the kitchen coming up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"What are we having?" he asked between kisses.

"Hmmm .. .what?" she said softly turning in his arms.

"What are we having?" he repeated kissing her lips.

"Oh ... um ... just some pasta with a garlic marinara sauce. Oh and I got some Sun Dried Tomato bread that I was going to dust with butter and rosemary."

"Garlic? You sure about that?" he said kissing her again.

"Oh yeah! Brings a better flavor to the sauce. Besides, if you eat garlic, and I eat garlic, they kinda cancel each other out."

"Such a thinker you are Miss Sidle."

She ran her hands down his arms until she found his, still wrapped around her waist.

"Silk pajamas hun?" she said eyeing the garmets in his hands "You continue to surprise me. Wait a minute, does Catherine know what you wear to bed?" she asked

"How and WHY the hell would Catherine know?" he asked defensively

"Nothing it's just, well, she helped me pick out some sleepwear and well, they are kinda similar."

"I saw what you wore this morning and they don't match."

She kissed his cheek.

"Just go change, then come back here and help me with this stuff" she smiled

"Kay, I'll be 2 minutes."

"Promises, Promises"

Sara started the pasta water and assembled the sauce. She was just chopping up the rosemary when Grissom walked into the kitchen. She almost chopped her finger off.

Grissom was leaning in the doorway in all black silk. Black silk pants and a short sleeved black silk button down shirt. She moved her eyes up his body until they were to his face. He had a smile that could light a room and God help her, he was wearing his glasses. He never looked sexier. She just stared at him for a moment.

"Looks good" she tried coolly

"Just good? Judging by your reaction, I look more than just 'good' "he said walking toward her.

"No, just good," she said dodging past him to her suitcase.

"Un Hun." he said

"All you have to do is stir the sauce and if the water starts to boil drop the pasta in. I'll be back to put the bread under the broiler," she replied flying past the kitchen.

Once inside the bathroom she splashed some cool water on her face and tried to regain her composure. If she didn't have sex with this man soon, she was going to lose it. They had known each other long enough. She hoped tonight would be the night. She slipped into her nightgown and fluffed her hair a little bit. She shut off the light and made her way into the kitchen.

She watched as Grissom poured the box of pasta into the water trying to stir the sauce with his blue hand at the same time. She stifled a laugh as she saw the sauce splattering on the stove. She placed her hands on her hips and coughed to get his attention.

"Having a little trouble Grissom?"

He looked up and dropped the sauce spoon. He was speechless

"By the way what movies did you get?" she asked


	10. Chapter 10

Never To Late 10?

Grissom gazed at the sexy sight before him. She looked just like an angel. Sara was a vision in an off white crème colored silk night gown. It could almost pass for a formal dress. It was loose and flowed with grace at the bottom. Moving his gaze upward it was snug around all her curves. Along the breast line the fabric was coved with a strip of lace of white silk. The lace extended forming the straps that hugged her shoulders. The sheer robe that graced her back made her look even more like an angel.

"Grissom you dropped something."

He just stared at her

"Grissom?Grissom? You're going to burn the sauce!" she yelled.

"What? Oh yeah," he said frantically searching through the drawers for another spoon.

"Turn it down a little," she said moving into the kitchen turning the stove down.

"Sara, you look ... amazing."

"It's just a night gown," she laughed.

"You make it more than that. You literally look like an angel."

"Grissom stop it," she said stirring the sauce as it finally stopped bubbling.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Grissom took her hand from the spoon and turned her to face him. He placed his hands on the sides of her face forcing her to look at him.

"Sara, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he repeated his eyes never leaving hers. "The most beautiful" he whispered into her mouth "In the world" he finished and then kissed her.

Her hands went down the sides of his body, and settled around his waist as he pulled her into and embrace. He kissed the side of her face and whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much Sara. And I never want to love anyone else but you. Ever."

"I don't think I could love anyone but you Grissom. I haven't loved anyone else since I met you."

They held each other for a moment until they heard the grumble of Grissom's stomach. The sound made both of them separate and laugh. Sara bent down and kissed his stomach.

"It's on it's way," she said coming back up to continue with the food.

Their dinner was spent in mostly silence but full of loving gazes. And even a high school game of footsie was played under the table. They were now cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and Sara began to laugh.

"You know Sara, the past few days all you have done is laugh."

"I just can't believe this is happening"

"What?" he asked

"You and me, cleaning dishes after a romantic dinner its just ... "

"The way it should be, always," he said leaning over kissing her "It's something I want to get used to if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, more than okay," she smiled putting the last of the dishes away.

Grissom grabbed a towel and dried his hands as Sara made her way to the TV.

"So, what movies did you get?" she asked peering into the bag.

"Your choice. I got three that I really like, you pick whichever one suits your liking."

"'A Walk in the Clouds' oh my god that's one of my favorites with the winery and the scenery and of course Keanu makes it even better. 'The Mirror Has Two Faces'? Grissom that one I never would have guessed …so cute ... , lets see" she giggled, "We are so watching this one!" she said taking Notting Hill out of the bag.

"I thought you would get a kick out of that one," he said sitting on the edge of the bed behind Sara.

She placed the movie in the DVD player and stepped back slightly. She lost her footing when Grissom pulled her into his lap. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the other took a hold of her hair brushing it off her neck as he began to suck on her skin just below her hair line.

She settled herself between his legs as he continued at the spot on her neck. She gripped both his legs as he began to suck harder and harder at her flesh.

"Mmmmmm that feels good Griss," she sighed

"Oh really?" he questioned

His arm around her waist began to move lower between her legs. He gently inched the fabric of her gown up toward her waist with his fingers. As the fabric reached just above her knee she lifted herself up as he took both his hands, moving the fabric so it collected around her waist.

As Grissom's hand caressed her stomach, his mouth moved to another spot on the side of her neck pulling at her skin with his lips. She moaned as she felt one of his hands travel lower and his fingers dance along the front of her panties.

"Grissom," she whispered licking her lips.

His mouth never strayed from her neck as his hand moved along the top of her panties. With one hand caressing her stomach, he moved his other under her panties playing with her already wet curls. She responded by moving closer, grinding into his growing erection

He moved inside her, gliding his fingers around her opening . With one hand still on his thigh, she reached the other up and tangled her fingers in his hair. When Grissom moved his fingers to her center she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh Griss," she leaned back into him giving Grissom better access to her neck which he was so fascinated with.

He circled her finger around her center as she continued to grind her hips into him.

"Oh God Grissom!" she breathed.

Satisfied with the mark he left on her, he began to place soft kisses along her neckline.

"Tell me when angel."

"So close Griss ... oh God!"

He felt her begin to shake and turned her face down to him, crushing his lips to hers. Grissom's tongue explored her mouth as she came. Both arms snaked around her waist holding her until her shaking subsided. He slowed the kiss as she tried to regain her breath.

Never breaking the contact of their lips, she twisted around so she was facing him. She brought her hands up and caressed his face. She then worked them downward onto his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went.

"Sara, I don't think …"

She put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh"

"Sara, we shouldn't ... "

She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Relax," she whispered kissing her way down his chest.

She ran her fingers down his chest as she reached the bulge in his pants. Once her lips made contact with him, Grissom leaned back, using his hand for support and gasped.

She played with the hair on his chest as she moved up and down on him. As she moved faster and faster she knew he wasn't going to last that long. He encouraged her movements by running a hand though her hair

"I can't hold on much longer Sara, Oh God!" he moaned

She looked up into his eyes.

"No one said you had to," she said tracing him with her tongue.

She took all of him in her mouth and moved faster until she felt him release into her mouth. He fell back onto the bed in pure ecstasy. As he caught his breath she pulled his pants back to cover him up and began to crawl on top of him making her way to his mouth.

As she kissed him, his arms came around her and pressed her body to his. With a sudden movement he turned her over and broke the kiss.

"You are an incredible woman," he said kissing her again.

"You're not to bad yourself Blue Boy!" she giggled

"That's it!" he said beginning to tickle her side

She squirmed underneath him begging him to stop. She was at the point of tears when he finally gave up and laid down next to her. After her laughter ceased she snuggled into his side as his arms came around her. As Grissom reached for the remote on the other side of her, Sara nuzzled into his neck placing soft kisses on him every so often. Grissom hit play and somewhere between Hugh Grant finding his Mrs. Flintstone and the sisters birthday party they both fell asleep….together.


	11. Chapter 11

Never to Late 11?

Sara woke up to the smell of salt. She opened her eyes and noticed the curtains blowing with the sea breeze. The events of last night came flowing back to her. She smiled as she realized that Grissom's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Careful not to wake him, she turned in his arms so she was face to face with him. And to her surprise, when she looked at him she found his eyes staring back at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked kissing his neck.

"Oh, not long," he replied tucking her hair behind her ear

He went to kiss her, but she pulled the sheets up between them.

"Morning breath," she explained.

He pulled the sheets away from her face.

"If two garlic's can cancel each other out then that same rules applies here."

With that he pulled her into a kiss. Her hands began to explore his chest as she moved on top of him. As she straddled his hips, she parted her lips allowing his tongue access to hers. He traced the sides of her body covered in silk, all the way to the ends of her arms. As he reached her hands he laced her fingers with hers and slowed their kiss to a stop.

Sara glanced over at the clock and it read 7:15

"What time is your friends speech today?" she asked still sitting on top of him.

"9:00 I think. Christian is going to meet me downstairs at 8:45, so we have a little bit more time than yesterday."

"Oh no you don't!" she replied getting off him, "You are not leaving me here alone again today."

"Sara, its gonna be ... "

"Look," she said picking up his blue hand, "I leave you alone for a few hours yesterday morning and you come back with a blue hand! The Lord knows what color you might come back as today! Grissom I really don't want to ... "

"Sara calm down. You can go if you want to," he said standing up off the bed.

"Really?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really" he replied as he kissed her.

"Oh, but you really have to brush your teeth first."

She scoffed as she slapped his arm heading to the bathroom. As Grissom was gathering his clothes for the day, he heard Sara scream from the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What? What is it?" he replied running into the bathroom.

"What did you do to my neck?"

He just smiled as he moved into the bathroom and stood behind her. He put his chin on her shoulder and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Well, I didn't hear any complaining last night when it was being ... shall we say … lovingly applied."

She blushed slightly as Grissom began kissing the non bruised side of her neck.

"I can even make a matching one for this side," he whispered as he began sucking on her neck.

"I don't think so," she said moving him away from her and out of the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the shower leaving a laughing Grissom on the other side.

**Later...**

"What time is it?" Sara asked in the hotel lobby.

Grissom looked at his watch.

"It's only 8:30. We're a little early, but I think his lecture is in one of the conference halls here."

"Well," she said moving closer to him, locking her arms around his waist, "I can think of a couple things we can do to kill time."

"What kinda things do you have in mind?" he asked as his arms came around her shoulders.

"Okay, maybe just one thing," she said beginning to kiss him.

They continued to kiss in their own little world. As Grissom began to explore her mouth a voice broke them apart.

"You coming up for air anytime soon?"

"Mark!" Grissom replied pulling him into a hug. "I thought we were meeting Christian here?"

"Well, we are staying here, so I decided to give the poor kid a break and meet you here myself. Besides it's just across the lobby."

"Remember last year, they had us all over this damn city!" Grissom replied

"Yeah, remember the Marriott and that worm … oh what was his name … Jeff I think, he was ... " Mark started.

"Ahem" the redhead beside his interrupted

"Oh sorry. This is my wife Cindy."

"Nice to meet you in person Dr. Grissom."

"And you Cindy."

Grissom stuck his hand out to shake hers. When she looked down she just began to laugh. Grissom withdrew his hand sadly as Sara became a little defensive.

"You see what happened was..." Grissom started.

"Oh, we know what happened, don't we honey?" she replied eyeing Mark

Mark removed his hand from Grissom's shoulder to reveal that his hand was blue as well. Sara's eyes widened as she busted up with laughter; Cindy joining her.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Mark replied

"And turn the entomologist's hands blue" Grissom added

As the two women began to calm down, Grissom took a hold of Sara's hand.

"Mark, Cindy," he turned toward Sara looking into her eyes "This is the love of my life Miss Sara Sidle."

Sara reluctantly turned her head from his gaze and shook their hands with her free one.

"His introduction was way better," Cindy smiled looking up at Mark.

"Oh shut up," Mark replied kissing her.

Both couples made their way through the hotel lobby hand and hand to the conference room.

After Mark's lecture, both couples spent the day exploring San Diego. They took a cruise around San Diego Harbor and went shopping on the streets. Cindy and Sara were getting along really well. They talked about love and life while the boys were well, talking about bugs. Once they were back at the hotel they split up. Grissom and Mark went to Cindy and Marks room, while Sara and Cindy set up camp in Sara and Grissom's room. It was 7:45 and Grissom and Mark knocked on the door.

"We will meet you downstairs!" Cindy yelled from inside.

"Oh come on Cin! We are going to be late!" Mark whined.

"Age before beauty boys! You first, downstairs. We will be right behind you!" Cindy said

"If your late Cin I swear ... ."

"Oh shut up! I am finishing the last curl right now Please baby, we will be right down!"

"Grrrr," Mark replied

"I love you too honey!" came Cindy's voice.

Once the boys reached the lobby of the hotel, they noticed a slew of people headed for the grand ballroom. Both their eyes came upon the bar at the same time. So many wasted years at that bar but not this year. They were actually going to spend more than 5 minutes in the ballroom this year. The only thing that worried Grissom was the dance contest, but all their thoughts stopped when Cindy came running up kissing Mark.

"Honey you look amazing," Mark replied

"You do look lovely Cindy," Grissom added.

"Where's Sara?" Mark asked

"She was right ... there she is. She is not used to heals. She fixing her shoe." she said as all eyes turned to a vision in red

Sara straighten back up as saw three pairs of eyes all focused on her. Her eyes found Grissom's as he gazed at her from head to toe, drinking her in. Her gown was floor length and loose at the feet. Extra fabric hung down the middle, creating pleats in the front. From her waist to her breast line, there was a strip of diamonds down the center. The dress was low cut in the front giving him a peak at her cleavage.

The dress hung off her shoulders with matching diamonds holding her straps to her dress. Her diamond earrings hung almost down to her shoulders. Her make up was done perfectly along with her hair. Half up half down but all her hair was slightly curled, with two ringlets escaping around her face.

As she walked towards him she smiled finding he was in a full tuxedo. No man looked wrong in sharp black tuxedo. Grissom could look amazing in anything but seeing him in that tux gave her butterflies

"Hi," she smiled

"Hi," he replied releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Grissom you look so sexy."

"Your stunning Sara. I am the luckiest man in the world," he placed both hands on the sides of her face, "I love you so much Sara," he said, eyes glistening

"I love you to Gil. Always." she whispered back placing the softest of kisses on his lips.

"Come on guys, its dance time!" Cindy said leading the way into the ballroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Never To Late 12/12

Grissom beamed with pride because of the beautiful woman at his side. The two couples made their way through the doors of the ballroom. Once inside the décor reminded Sara of her prom. It had everything her high school had, DJ, dance floor and a new added attraction…the bar.

As the two couples chatted a waiter came around offering pink champagne.

"It's pink," Sara said

"I don't get it. They can afford this fancy ballroom, first class tickets for everyone, huge suites in the hotels, but they can't go the extra mile and get REAL champagne?" Mark said

"Listen to you Mr. No Name Brand allowed!" Cindy said smacking his arm

"Well, what shall we drink to?" Grissom asked

"True Love" Sara replied

"To true love," they said in unison drinking their respective glasses.

"Okay, lets all go get registered for the dance contest!" Cindy said excitedly.

"Oh no, um I don't dance." Grissom replied

"Come on it will be fun!" Cindy persisted

"No, I don't think so." Grissom stated

Sara rubbed his arm.

"You can step on my feet all you want. Please Grissom, I want to dance with you."

"I can never say no to you," he replied kissing her as Cindy dragged her off to the registration table.

A few moments later the girls returned with their numbers. They pinned them on the boys backs and made their way to the dance floor. The contest was just about to begin as they reached the wood floor.

"Sara you don't understand. I really can't dance. Slow stuff no problem, but I don't think …"

She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"You think I care about this stupid dance contest. The only reason we are out here is I want to let every woman in this room know that you are mine," she said licking his earlobe.

"Sara," he said placing his forehead to hers

"Dance with me Grissom," she replied as the music started

Grissom and Sara made it through two songs before the judges lead them off the floor. Mark and Cindy however were quite the pair. They ended up being one of the last 3 couples. Grissom and Sara cheered them on from the sidelines at a table. The waiter came along and offered them some more pink champagne.

"Mark has a point about this champagne ya know." Grissom stated.

Sara just rolled her eyes and giggled as she leaned over and kissed him. Their kiss became more and more intense as Grissom's hand pulled her face towards him. His tongue entered her mouth as Sara's hand slid up Grissom's thigh.

"Damn, did you all see that!" Mark's voice interrupted them.

"Honey, do you think they saw that?" Cindy asked looking at them

Both Grissom and Sara blushed.

"Hey you guys won!" Sara exclaimed eyeing their trophy.

"Yeah we did. Why wouldn't we? Especially since my partner was the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Second most beautiful." Grissom replied immediately

"_One_ of the two most beautiful women. How's that Griss?" Mark offered.

"That will do."

"Oh Mark, were missing the song. I love this song come on!" she said dragging him back onto the floor.

Grissom stood from his chair extending a hand to Sara

"May I have this dance?"

"You said you couldn't dance."

"I have no rhythm with the fast stuff. Slow songs though, I'm your man."

"Yes you are," she replied taking his hand and walking to the floor.

The song was halfway over but they didn't care. Grissom placed an arm around her waist and the other took her hand in his and held their hands over his heart. She extended her other arm up under his shoulder gripping it from behind as she lay her cheek to his. Closing her eyes she let herself flow to the music in Grissom's arms.

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_But now we're standing face-to-face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_la da da da - da da -_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

She pulled her cheek from his, nuzzling his nose with hers as she whispered the words of the song.

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_You went and saved the best for last_

As the song ended he gently kissed her pulling her closer to him. When next song started, he placed his forehead to her and continued moving on the floor.

_Look into my eyes you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_When you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Look into your heart you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

Grissom took the hand holding hers and lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes whispering the words back to her

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

Tears started in her eyes and Grissom kissed her. He left a trail of kisses from her mouth to her ear.

"Sara I know we said we were going to ... "

"Take me upstairs," she finished for him.

Without another word they left the ballroom and were headed to the elevators. Reaching their floor as the doors opened, he scooped Sara up into his arms and carried her down the hall. He placed her down in front of their room.

She began to kiss him as he searched for the key card. Just as he found it, her hands were trying to remove his jacket off his shoulders. He opened the door and they moved inside never breaking their contact.

His tux jacket dropped to the floor as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. His hands moved from her waist up her back to find the zipper of her dress. She kicked her shoes off as she removed his bow tie and shirt. He broke the kiss as he watched her dress fall to the floor.

"Why Miss Sidle, you had nothing underneath that dress."

"Short notice. I couldn't find the right bra for it and well, if I didn't have underwear to match, what was the point, so here I am."

"Yes you are," he smiled as he kissed her again moving them to the bed.

Sara worked at his pants as they moved. Once they dropped to his ankles he stepped out of them just as they reached the bed. Sara moved onto the bed as Grissom removed the remainder of his clothing and climbed on top of her.

He began to kiss her again as his hand traced her skin. His fingers grazing over her breasts with the lightest of touches. He traced his fingers over her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her. He moved his mouth down and began kissing her breasts.

"Mmmmm Griss," she moaned tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I want you so much Sara," he said brining his lips back to hers.

"What are you waiting for then?" she breathed moving her hips against his.

Gently he entered inside her. With their first contact she moaned in pleasure and urged him deeper inside her. The moved together as the sweat became apparent on their bodies. Both welcomed the cool breeze of the night air as Grissom moved faster inside her.

"So good Gil," she said almost breathless.

They were both ready for the release they had both been denied for so long. Grissom reached a hand up and traced her cheek

"I love you so much Sara."

"I love you to baby. Always"

Both gave in breathlessly to that needed release. Grissom collapsed on top of her and moved both of them on their sides. Once they caught their breathes, still joined together, Sara moved and laid on top of him. He placed a kiss on her head and she lay listening to his beating heart.

"You are amazing Angel," Grissom whispered

"You are not to bad yourself blue boy."

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Every spare moment Grissom and Sara had was spent together, She was almost living with him at this point. His hand had returned back to it's normal color, but not before the crew saw it. Grissom was standing in the Las Vegas sun smiling and laughing remembering the last couple of weeks.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked holding his hand

"Nothing honey," he replied kissing her.

"Are you sure Ecklie's not here?" Catherine asked standing on the edge of the pool.

"I promise Cath. He has got a ton of paperwork," Nick replied "Besides, I think his wife is even taking him out to lunch."

"I can't believe I am doing this," Warrick said.

"Alright guys. I suppose I can let you take your swimsuits off once you get in the water. Save ya'll a little embarrassment I guess." Nick said

"That a lot Nick!" Sara said sarcastically.

"YE HAW!" screamed a voice.

They all looked to the side and saw a butt naked Greg Sanders doing a flip into the pool. They all laughed and jumped in as well. Nick stood at the edge as everyone placed their suits on the edge.

"Okay, now. You all have to swim two laps the length of the pool and then we can leave." Nick said

"Bring it on! 5 bucks says I kick your ass Warrick," Greg challenged

"Your on Lab Boy!" he replied

"Ready……..Set……..GO!" Nick yelled

They all took off and Greg was indeed leading Warrick by the end of the first lap. As they took off for their second lap, Judy appeared from around the house.

"Nick, honey the car is pulling into the driveway!"

"You're kidding right?" he asked his new girlfriend.

"I swear! Get them out of there!" Judy said panicked

Nick scooped up their suits

"Here take these!" he replied handing the suits to Judy.

"No way Nick!"

"Just run Judy. I'll tell them please, go start the car!"

Judy took off as they all reached the end of the pool.

"Told ya fool! You owe me 5 bucks Sanders!" Warrick said.

"Ecklie's home you guys have to get out of the pool!" Nick said trying not to laugh.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Catherine said.

"GET OUT!" Nick yelled

"WHAT Where are the ... " Sara started

"Judy's got them. Sara just RUN!" Nick said laughing his way to the car.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Sara getting out of the pool.

Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom followed. Grissom was almost around the corner when he heard a knock at the sliding glass door. He turned to see a smiling Mrs. Ecklie.

"It was such a good idea to come home for lunch. I was getting sick of the office," Ecklie said.

He pulled the sandwiches out of the bag digging for the complimentary pickles that came with their sandwiches. He pulled both out of the bag and was surprised at the shear size of one of them.

"Damn! This pickle is huge! What do you think it is honey…. A Vlassic pickle maybe?"

Her eyes never left Grissom as he took a bow. She just smiled watching him run off.

"Oh honey….Vlassic has nothing on that thing."

The End

You like it? You hate it? Let me know please review!


End file.
